Wish for love on Bonkertons Comet
by honored cur
Summary: Bonkertons Comet has appeared again over Peaceville. Corey has been hung up over this secret admirer he has and wishes on the comet for him to figure it out. when the first flash has a "I love you" in the distance Corey goes on a quest around town to find his admirer for a reason unknown to the band. will Laney wait for him to find his admirer or will she confess before its to late
1. Chapter 1 the first flash

Chapter one

Bonkerton comet has returned in the sky once again. Kin, Kon and Laney where sitting in the garage waiting. Kon was eating chips, Kin was playing on the computer and Laney sat there in a hoodie tapping her foot.

"Where is Core?" Laney asked chewing her lip.

"Who knows Corey been a bit off recently." Kon asked.

"Guys what if he got a girl friend and he wants it a secret?" Kin recommended. Laney eyes grew wide and gasped as she stared dagger eyes at him.

"Who is she!" Laney growled.

"Hey I don't know I was just saying man." Kin said as he looked over his shoulder at Laney.

"So why do you think that?" Laney asked.

"That's cause we saw someone throw a letter strapped to a rock into Corey's room." Kon added as he finished his chips.

"Oh is that is?" Laney said with a nervous expression on her face.

"It wasn't you was it Laney?" Kin asked.

"Nah Laney isn't gay he has eyes for Carrie duh." Kon said with a smile.

"Carrie from the newmans? You're joking right?" Laney asked unamused.

"yeah we found blue hair in you notebook the other day. The only people who got blue hair in Peaceville are Corey and Carrie and since you're both boys there is no way you're after Corey." Kin added.

"How many times must I say it to you guys I am not a boy!" Laney yelled. The twins panicked and hid behind the couch as they swore Laney was on fire.

"Ok what ever you say sir, ma'am!" Kon squeeked.

"Well where is Corey then?" Kin asked peaking his head up over the couch to see if it was safe.

"I'm not sure…I do wonder where he is…" Laney said as she looked out the window seeing Bonkerton's comet. She knew it wasn't a shooting star but why not wish anyways. 'please still be single Corey' she wished silently.

Meanwhile Corey was sitting in a tree reading a pink letter with hearts on it.

"Dear Corey R., you have stolen my heart for years and I want you to always know no matter what's going on. I will be here for you because I LOVE you. Love," but the sender's name was covered in ink and the letter was tossed into his room through his window. Corey looked into the sky wondering why he got the letter thrown in, and why was the sender's name inked out. He sighed wondering who his secret admirer. Corey shut his eyes and started humming a tune and started trying to sing to himself.

"Hey you secret girl, why don't you come to me ,maybe you can give me a ring  
come on here and be with me, make it so my heart will sing," Corey couldn't think of anything else to sing and went back to humming.

"Core where those lyrics?" Laney asked as she walked up to him.

"Huh what nah no way you know I can't do any lyrics Lanes." Corey mumbled as he stuffed the letter in his pocket.

"What are you doing out here Core? Everything alright?" Laney asked staring at her seventeen year old crush.

"Yeah Lanes everything's alright just got a secret admirer it seems. Do you have any idea who could like me?" Corey asked as he jumped down from the tree next to Laney and stood up. Laney smiled up at Corey over the years he had grown into a tall handsome young man.

"Me wha how would I know if anyone liked you, why would anyone like you, I mean what do you got just your dreamy eyes, nice smile, great voice, and amazing personality." Laney said as her words drifted off she started to blush more and more as she thought of all of Corey's features.

"Well I was just wondering if anyone would have any idea who was crushing on me I thought it'd be my best bro." Corey said with a big smile. Laney tensed up for years Corey never realized she wasn't a boy but she was to shy to start coming off as more girly, and he thinks the queen B compition was her cross dressing.

"What about our fans?" Laney asked trying to shake the thought of Corey still thinking she was a he.

"Nah, I asked them already they love Grojband and our songs; Not me." Corey said looking at the comet. "Hey Lanes do you think wishing on a Bonkerton comet is like wishing on a shooting star?"

"I don't know Core, I mean we could always wish together for what we want on it." Laney said holding Corey's hand. Corey smiled at her as they looked at the comet.

"I wish for…" they said together.

"The one who loves me to tell me." Corey wished.

"Corey to realize I'm not a boy and love me." Laney softly wished.

The two stood there for a second and Corey sighed.

"Look Core if it does work that way I think you have to wait for a -" before Laney finished her sentence the comet had its first flash of the day. At first things seemed fine and Corey sighed and Laney looked at him sympathetically. She opened her mouth and suddenly.

"I LOVE YOU COREY RIFFEN!" a voice in the distance yelled drowning out Laney's confession. Laney swore under her breath as Corey ran out to the side walk looking around. Kin and Kon where already outside Kin standing on Kon looking around.

"Did you guys here that too?" Kon asked.

"Yeah who was it?" Corey asked.

"I bet it was Laney." Kin joked, Laney threw her shoe knocking him off his brother as she scowled.

"We got to figure out who it was!" Corey yelled running down the sidewalk looking.

"Why is this such a big deal to Corey suddenly?" Kon asked.

"I don't know…I just wished he'd open his eyes…come on guys we better follow him…" Laney sadly stated as she followed her crush with the twins following their leader who was searching for his secret admirer.


	2. Chapter 2 the newmans

Well i must say i was amazed i got over 200 views in less then twenty four hours, and got a lot of possitive feedback. so THANK YOU ALL. I plan to keep writing for a bit and hope this next chapter is as well loved as the first seemed to be.

* * *

Mina and Trina where hiding in Mina's attic. Trina was holding a pair of binoculars looking around. Meanwhile Mina was massaging her shoulders while she listened to the faint beat of her sister's band the Newmans playing in her garage. Mina looked up at the comet and sighed since the last time it flew in the sky and she was the boss of Trina. She went overboard and had made it so Trina would never ever let her do it again even if a comet's strange forces would make it. Mina looked at the sky feeling its first flash she grinned expecting it to make Trina her minion. Instead she heard a voice from downstairs.

"I LOVE YOU COREY RIFFEN!" Mina and Trina's eyes both grew wide as Trina turned to Mina.

"Did you hear that?" Trina asked.

"Hear what?" Mina asked.

"I thought I heard someone say they love my annoying brother." Trina said grinding her teeth.

"Oh please I am sure your imaging that Trina not like anyone would love him." Mina said with a nervous chuckle.

"Good because if he did have someone in love with them, well that would make them my enemy and I must destroy them."

"Wait isn't that harsh?"

"Well maybe but If I can't have love with hunky Nick Malory then why does Corey deserve love with any girl?"

"I guess your right…" Mina said softly looking down.

"I'm kind of hungry lets go get something from the kitchen and you can read me my books for class." Trina suggested holding up her collage text book.

"Trina how about we have a study session up here I will go get us some snacks for hours of studying and you watching for Nick." Mina said.

"Excellent idea Mina go get me lots of snacks then." Trina said with a grin as she looked around and stared at Nick in the distance.

"OK I will be back in a few." Miina said as she left the attic. As soon as she was in her hall she ran to her garage and opened the door and shut it quickly.

"Ok who said it?" Mina asked staring at the newmans which stopped playing there music.

"Alright girls let's take five. So say what sis?" Carrie asked as she set her guitar down.

"Water Carrie?" Lenny asked handing her a water bottle as she took it and smiled at Lenny before taking a sip.

"Thanks Lenny."

"Ok Carrie which one of you just blurted that out?" Mina asked looking at her sister and friends.

"Mina, we got no idea what your saying." Carrie answered.

"Who said and I quote 'I love you Corey Riffen'?" Mina said staring at the girls. Carrie spit out the water as her bandmates gasped.

"Wait so that was real?" Carrie asked.

"So was it you who said it Carrie?" Mina said nervous afraid her sister's life be ruined by Trina.

"Me, no way sis. Core is my arch enemy, he is the brother of Satan, he is an oblivious idiot, leader of the lame Grojband. No way I would love that fool. It must have been Lenny." Carrie said shrugging.

"Wait what!" Lenny yelled blushing lightly. Mina walked up to Lenny and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Look I know it is natural to love a boy but you must not admit you love Corey." Mina said staring in the blushing boy's eyes.

"I'm a boy though!" he counters frantically shaking his head sideways.

"Maybe you think you like to dress like a man on the outside but we all know you're a girl." Mina said.

"Yeah Lenny it's alright we support your love." Carrie said placing a gently hand on Lenny shoulder. Tears rolled down his eyes as no one was listening to him he looked over to Kim and Konnie who stare at him for a second and gave awkward smiles and thumbs ups.

"I hate you all…" Lenny mumbled as footsteps where heard outside. Carrie, Lenny and Mina stuck there heads out of the garage and saw Corey running down the street with Laney, Kin, and Kon not far behind.

"Come on guys I am sure my secret admirer yelled it around here." Corey said looking around and cupping his hand around his ear hoping to hear from his secret admirer again.

"What's Core doing here?" Carrie asked staring at the sweating teenager.

"When did you call Corey Core?" Mina asked noticing her sister's wording.

"What do you mean? I am referring to him as always. Quit staring at him Lenny." Carrie said gently pushing Lenny's head down.

"I wasn't staring!" Lenny said as he lifted his head staring at Carrie who wasn't even looking at him.

"Wipe the drool off from your chin Lenny." Carrie added her eyes focused on Grojband.

"I'm not drooling!" Lenny protested blushing he felt emotionally abused by one of his closest friends.

"Core, I don't think we are going to here echoes of that confession." Laney said as she gasped for air bending over and putting her hands on her knees.

"Lanes I know I heard the voice of an angel in this distance I am sure of it!" Corey said with a big smile as he leaned on a light post regaining his breath.

"Voice of an angel?" Carrie, Mina, Lenny, and Laney all asked confused.

"So um don't you think your obsessing a bit Core?" Laney asked.

"Come on Lane don't you think if someone has feelings they should say it to there face and see if the person feels the same way? I mean that's what I would do." Corey said with a big smile.

"Aw. I didn't know Corey could be so sweet maybe I spend to much time with Trina." Mina said with a smile.

"Well Core now that you mention it. I kind of had-" but Corey like normal cut Laney off and added to his last statement.

"That was if there was anyone who had won my heart over." Corey said with a shrug as he shut his eyes.

Mina swore she heard two maybe three hearts break at that line. She looked at Lenny and Carrie who stared at Corey with mixed feelings. She scratched her head and before she could say anything she heard the voice of her mistress.

"Mina where are my snacks!"

"I got to go sis, just Lenny please be careful I don't want a nice girl like you hurt. Enjoy your practice girls." Mina said as she ran out of the garage up the room. Carrie and Lenny watched as Grojband ran off with Laney tailing in the rear with a cloud looming over her.

"Hm…Lenny you know what I'm thinking?" Carrie said with a big grin.

"What?" Lenny asked tilting his head as he looked at Carrie.

"We should totally follow those stupid boys and see if your lover can find you." Carrie said with a wink.

"Wait what!" Lenny asked.

"Kim, Konnie do you mind if me and Lenny run after them?" Carrie asked with a smile. The two girls shrugged and silently gestured for them to go chase them.

"Thanks girls we'll see you later." Carrie said as she grabbed Lenny's hand and ran down the street following Grojband.

Meanwhile back in the attic. Mina entered with an arm full of snacks in hand.

"I got everything you could want Trina." Mina said with a cheery smile.

"Mina what is this?" Trina asked.

"Um the snacks you asked for?" Mina asked putting the snacks down walking up to her pink haired friend.

"No I mean why did I just see my brother gross band run down the sidewalk." Trina asked.

"Well they are teenagers I mean they have all right to go around town." Mina replied.

"Yes…I understand that and don't really care. However I must ask this why is your sister and the girl with a boy's name chasing them?" Trina asked her tone was calm but Mina shivered as if her answer could get her killed.

"I got no idea why she would follow him…" Mina asked as she saw her sister and Lenny running down the street after Grojband.

* * *

So I get some of you may have mixed feeling. I hope you liked it and how i figured things are like for Lenny with the girls.


	3. Chapter 3 Lunch with some friends

Laney was chasing after Corey. She was exhausted and so was he a few blocks ago Kon passed out and wheezing. Kin not to long after his brother going down made up a lie that he would hunt Corey's secret admirer from the safety of his air conditioned room. She was kind of glad they left at least now she is alone with Corey. Just him and her…on the hunt for his secret admirer…

Corey stopped and fell to his knees looking up at Bonkerton's Comet. He stared at it and was wondering why there hadn't been another flash in awhile. Laney sat down next to him and smiled at her crush.

"Core you do realize there is someone that likes you nearby." Laney started.

"Wait Lanes! Do you hear something?" Corey said putting a finger over her lips. He looked behind them and saw a red and blue haired blur darting behind bushes he shrugged. "I wonder who that could've been." Corey asked. Then the second flash came and Laney shook Corey.

"Core look at who just appeared in front of us!" Laney said with a snicker.

"How did we get here!" Lenny asked as he found himself standing in front of them in a green dress, with Carrie standing next to him wearing her usual clothing.

"Oh wow Lenny being a little desperate for the attention huh?" Carrie asked crossing her arms staring at her short red headed friend.

"I didn't choose this outfit though!" Lenny said with a blush and a pout.

"What are you two doing?" Laney asked as she takes the confusion to hold Corey's hand.

"Hey that's a good question why are you two here? Have you been following us?" Corey asked raising an eyebrow as Carrie and Lenny blushed more and started to shuffle away.

"What nah we got absolutely no reason to be here. I mean who would want to follow a tall, handsome guy whose shirt is clinging to his chest and… Come on Lenny we got to go!" Carrie yelled grabbing Lenny hand and dragging the boy in a dress away with the two of them blushing faces on Corey and Laney mind as they laughed a bit.

"You got any idea what that was about Core?" Laney asked.

"Not any idea, although I must admit Lenny like you makes a cute girl in a dress." Corey said with a smile. Laney blushed and then paused wondering if she was insulted or complimented. She decided to take it as a compliment. She smiled as Corey stood up and stretched.

"Come on Lanes let's get back to the search. Maybe she'll have a cute friend for you." Corey said with a smile before running off.

"Wait Corey but I…fine." Laney mumbled as she chased after Corey and heard footsteps behind her she turned around and saw a bit of the green dress Lenny was wearing dart behind the corner. Laney sighed and pulled out her phone.

'Hey Core I'll be right back,' she texted and a few seconds later she got a reply.

'Ok cool, I think I'm gonna grab some lunch I'll meet ya at the pizzeria. GROJBAND ROCKS!" Laney smiled and put her phone away going around the corner and saw Carrie and Lenny hiding at the wall.

"Ok why are you following us?" Laney asked staring at the two. They looked at each other sharing nervous faces.

"Um Lenny is in love with your hunky lead singer." Carrie said calmly putting her hands together.

"Why do you keep saying that!" Lenny said his face red and a bigger pout.

"Did you just call him hunky?" Laney asked.

"What that idiot hunky yeah please, there is nothing hunky about him!" Carrie said with a beet red face.

"I'm starting to think I'm being a scapegoat here." Lenny mumbled.

"Please Lenny don't you dare try and say I love that idiot when it is clearly you who loves that idiot Core." Carrie said ruffling Lenny's hair.

"So you're stalking him because you like him?" Laney asked.

"T-That is a lie!" Lenny and Carrie yelled with blushing faces.

"You two are so easy to read." Laney said with a smug face.

"Oh and why are you following him around then?" Lenny asked.

"What do you mean?" Laney asked with a blush.

"Well I mean he is just looking for his mystery girl isn't he? So why are you around, why don't you bail like the other two did?" Lenny asked.

"Because I believe in Core and I want him to be happy and…" Laney started her face red.

"You like him too!" Carrie said with a grin pointing a finger at Laney and her dark blushing face.

"Yeah right, Core is my best friend and why would I like him anymore then a friend would? Cause he has this amazing hug that makes you feel like you're melting, when he smiles and is up in your face you just want time to stand still, and when he spills something on his shirt and he removes it so he can get a new shirt." Laney stopped there her face blushing and she was drooling a bit. She shook her head and looked at the other two girls who were blushing and drooling with their heads in the cloud.

"Well I am going to go have lunch with him now so bye." Laney said as she left going to see Corey at the Peaceville pizzeria. When she got there she saw Corey sitting at a booth his head resting on the table. His eyes were shut and some drool was pooling on the table. Laney smiled and walked over to him and watched him for a few moments.

"You're so cute when you sleep Core." Laney whispered.

"Hey Laney you here to see Corey?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hey wait, Nick?" Laney asked looking at Hunky Nick Mallory wearing an apron.

"Nick Mallory works at the Peaceville pizzeria part time to pay for classes, now what you going to order?" Nick asked holding a notepad and pen.

"Um, hold on. Core wake up. What do you want to get?" Laney asked with a kind smile.

"You order your buying aren't you?" Corey said with his sweetest smile.

"You forgot you wallet again didn't you Core…" Laney said her ear spiking a bit as she twitched a bit.

"You know me so well." Core said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't you worry I got this." An unfortunately familiar voice, the Grojband duo looked up and saw Lenny still in his dress standing awkwardly next Carrie wearing a tighter shirt that made Corey have a light blush on his scowling face.

"You're gonna buy Carrie?" Lenny asked hiding behind her from Corey's stare.

"Like we will accept your money." Laney asked.

"Or your food no matter how hungry I am!" Corey added.

"Then how about this? Nick I would like to order, three pizza pies, one with pure cheese, one meat lovers, and one with everything on it. Do you serve shakes?" Carrie said with a smile pulling out a debit card.

"Yes we do, you want to order one?" Nick asked as he wrote down her order.

"Yes I'll take one jumbo banana shakes and two normal chocolates." Carrie said.

"Banana? As in my favorite?" Corey asked with a drooling smile.

"Nick will bring that out in just a minute." Nick said with a smile as he finished the order and took the card from Carrie going. Carrie and Lenny took their seats Carrie was next to Corey and Laney was on the other side while Lenny sat across from Corey.

"Ha so you're trying to buy us out?" Corey said crossing his arms trying to look tough, but his stomach growl just made the others kind of giggle.

"No we just wanted to spend time with you. Is that wrong…" Carrie mumbled looking away.

"Why aren't we like arch rivals?"

"Yeah, we just felt like hanging out with you idiot…" Carrie mumbled.

"And we know who it is." Lenny whispered.

"Did you say something Lenny?" Corey asked leaning in, he then shook his head and scowled at them. "No we can't be chummy with them Lanes they are our rivals!"

"Nick Mallory says enjoy." Nick said as he placed Carrie's order on the table and hands her card back.

"Thank you Nick." Carrie said and as Nick was about to walk away he winked at Corey.

"Nick congratulates Corey for his lucky life eating lunch with three lovely ladies." The girls stared at Nick shocked and before they could say a thing. Corey looked at the food his stomach growling.

"Come on Core don't eat it, its food from our rivals." Laney said holding Corey as Carrie started to drink from the jumbo banana shake. Corey whimpered as he watched it go through the straw.

"There's two straws Core, come on maybe at least for today we are not rivals. You can share it with me." Carrie said with a wink. Laney and Lenny gasped as they watched Corey slowly inch forward. Just as Corey was about to wrap his lips around the straw and share it with Carrie, Laney crawled over Corey blushing and started to drink from the shake instead of him.

Corey, Laney, Carrie, and Lenny all blushed at the sight. Laney was almost sitting in Corey's lap and drinking from the shake her face next to Carrie's.

"Core is mine." Laney growled her face red from her positioning.

"You were in his band for at least four years; you had your chance to win him over." Carrie growled back as Corey started to eat some pizza. The two girls growled at each other and mumbled numerous insults when they felt a pair of feet rub their's. The two girls looked around the shake and stared at Lenny.

"Are you trying to play footsy with us?" the girls asked as Lenny blushed and looked at Corey while shrinking back slurping up a chocolate shake.

The four of them enjoyed their lunch Corey oblivious of the others feelings. Carrie and Laney growling at each other about who will get Corey and Lenny trying to not take part in trying to fight over Corey unfortunately he kept finding himself doing it. Corey through the whole meal only had one thing on his mind.

"Mmm…this is like the best pizza ever!" Corey said out loud…Ok then maybe he had two things on his mind. The pizza thing and who could be his secret admirer. What a lovable oblivious idiot.

* * *

Yeah I'm a bit unsure of that ending. if you thought that was a good chapter ending let me know. so i want to keep this going and if you the readers want more i'll keep writing this...oddly amusing romance story. I do take some of your review suggestions under consideration. Well I hope you guys are liking these first few chapters and liking how this is all going. Till next time thanks for coming out everyone.


	4. Chapter 4 The planning

Corey let out a loud burp with a cheerful laugh and smiles as he stepped outside of the pizzeria. He rubbed his content stomach and looked over at the others.

"That was an amazing lunch girls thanks." Corey chimed.

"Glad you enjoyed it Core." Carrie said with a smiled as she walked out with Laney next to them. Both had a small amount of the shake on their cheek and refused to wipe it. Lenny nervously walked behind them.

"Hey you girls got something on your face." Corey mentioned. The girls looked at each other and laughed a bit.

"I think it's some of the banana shake." Laney replied.

"Oh?" Corey licked the smudge of shake of the two girls' faces. The two faces turned dark red and hearts in their eyes. They felt their hearts beating faster and louder they were afraid it was going to pop out of their chests. "Mm you're right lanes!"

"Lucky…" Lenny mumbled as he stared at the blushing girls.

"So then where should I look next?" Corey thought out loud.

"What?" Carrie asked.

"Oh right, well we are looking for my secret admirer so I was thinking I should look for her. It was really nice having lunch but I should get going." Corey said with a smile. Just as Corey was about to walk down the street and turned the corner. The girls realize the young man that had their hearts was leaving.

"Wait Core I can help still!" Laney yelled chasing him.

"Wait we both can still help!" Carrie yelled as she ran down.

"Well I think I am going home now going to put some pants on. This dress…feels to good." Lenny said as he started to leave. However Bonkerton's comet had other plans. With another flash Lenny found himself in Corey's arms blushing.

"Corey?" he gasped.

"Oh um hey Lenny…what are you doing, in my arms and all?" Corey asked looking into Lenny's eyes.

"I don't know…" Lenny said blushing and looking down.

"You traitor!" Carrie snarled running up and grabbing hold of Corey's arm.

"Hey he is mine." Laney mumbled giving Corey a tackle hug. Corey fell down and sat up with a sigh. Carrie was holding one arm; Laney had the other and Lenny arms where around Corey's neck.

"Ok that's it, I can't keep this search but if you all really want to hang with me. I guess I can put the search on hold for a bit, so what do you want to do now?" Corey asked rubbing his face.

"I say we go to the amusement park!" Laney said with a grin.

"How about we see a movie?" Lenny asked softly.

"Or we can get some sexy swimsuits on and go to the beach, ey Core?" Carrie said leaning over whispering into Corey's ear.

"That's not fair Carrie!" Laney hissed.

"Please just cause I got a better body then you doesn't mean it's not fair!" Carrie said placing her nose against Laney's as there stares met.

"Hey maybe you two can stop getting catty and all and show your good sides." Lenny said softly.

"Shut up Lenny we know you just want him to yourself and are afraid you will lose to a battle of feminine charms!" Carrie snarled.

Corey's eyes started to twitch his smile turned upside down, his nose crinkled up and his fists tightened.

"ENOUGH!" Corey yelled as the three sit down staring up at Corey whose arms were crossed staring down at them. "OK if you three are going to stick around me, I say we will go through all the events today if it means I can look for my secret admirer!"

"Yes Core." The three said in quick succession.

"First we will go to a movie, then we can go swimming, and then we will go to that late night horror amusement. Now will you ease up?" Corey asked tapping his foot as the three nodded. "I'll meet you three at the movie theater."

The three watched as Corey left. They stared at each other and then ran off to there homes, they quickly decided to prepare for the rest of the day.

Laney entered her home and ran up to her room before her family could say anything. She looked through her room for everything she needs. She had a bag, she grabbed extra money in case Corey can't pay, a towel, a spare hoodie, green and black stripped shirt, red pants, and some sandals. She then thought about the swimming scenario. Would they go to the indoor pool, the outdoor pool, or would they go to the beach? She scratched her head and grabbed some sun block just in case and pulled out two swimsuits. Her normal green striped one piece, Laney stared at it wondering if it would be silly for her to wear a one piece swim suit on this 'date'. She looked at the other, it was a dark green bikini she blushed at the thought of her exposing her features with the bikini in front of Corey. She fidgeted a bit looking in the air fantasizing.

"Whoa Lanes I never realized how amazing you look and what a sexy girl you are." Corey said in his swim trunks getting closer to Laney in a bikini.

"Oh Core I am so glad you notice this. I love you so much! I can't wait till our wedding!" Laney squealed, before jumping into Corey's arms and walking off.

Laney stared in face with a blushing love struck face. She shook her head and put the bikini in her bag and smiled. "I am so going to win him over!"

Meanwhile Carrie ran into her home. She stopped at the kitchen and saw Mina and Trina reading books. Well Trina was eating a sundae (made by Mina) while Mina was reading to her pink haired best friend.

"Hey Mina, I'm going to be gone for the rest of the day ok." Carrie said and as she was going upstairs to her room.

"Wait! Carrie what will you be doing all day?" Mina asked.

"Well I'm going with Core, Lenny, and Laney to the movies, then were going swimming and then to the horror park. Hopefully I can get alone time with Core." Carrie said with a smile to her sister.

"Wait Corey? Hmm…do you think your sister may like my stupid brother?" Trina asked as she finished the sundae.

"Nah Carrie never liked him at least not since they started middle school." Mina answered.

"Do you think she is that secret admirer Corey's looking for?"

"What do you mean?"

"He has been Bleeting he's been searching all day." Trina said showing her phone with the bleet page.

"You follow your brother's bleets?"

"Mom says I have to in case something bad happens to him."

"So you do care!" Mina said with a smile. Trina scolded her.

"Well then we will see." Trina said as Carrie ran out the door with a bag of stuff.

"I'm going to borrow your car ok sis? Kay thanks bye!" Carrie said as she started a car and drove off to the theater.

"Aw ok bye. Well I hope she has fun." Mina said with a smile. "So shall we return to your studies Trina?"

"Nah studying is boring! Lets follow your sister for a bit. Until Nick bleets his location." Trina said with a grin as she grabbed the keys to her pink car.

"O … ok …" Mina mumbled worried about her sister.

MEANWHILE WITH LENNY. Lenny smiled as he finally was wearing his green and black striped shirt again, his red skinny jeans and boots. He stretched grinning feeling good not in a dress anymore. He packed for the day and got a text that Carrie was going to use her sister's car. He whistled as he walked out the door of his home with a backpack of stuff he was going to need all day.

"Now Corey is going to see me without a dress on." Lenny said with a grin, however Bonkerton's comet seems to not like Lenny much, or like him a lot. As another flash went off Lenny found himself next to Corey.

"Hey Corey!" Lenny said with a smile.

"Oh, hey Lenny. I guess you're the first one here. Huh I thought you said you were going to change out of the dress." Corey said eyeing Lenny who found himself in the dress once again.

"WHY! WHY! WHY AM I ALWAYS ENDING UP IN A DRESS!" Lenny yelled into the sky blushing and pouting. Laney and Carrie soon arrived at the theater waving.

"Ok so what we going to see?" Corey asked.

* * *

OK, so if you made it this far. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I'm getting around 300+ readers a day. (granted 1/3 is probably the people reading all the chapters...) I am still glad you are all enjoying this story. I have been enjoying writing this and enjoying reading reviews. Now I am putting this in for all my fans. Some of the future chapters may have content which will make me move this into the rated M section. I will be looking over the guidelines to see if it is to much for rated T. so if you can't find this where it was originally then you know why. I still hope you will keep reading this story and i don't lose my readers. so I guess. Thanks for coming out till next time folks.


End file.
